Happy side of Pain: Welcome to my Truth
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: No siempre la verdad tiene que ser tan mala, sobre todo si estoy a tu lado. Hitoshi/Brooklyn.


********

Título:

Welcome to my Truth.****

Advertencias:

Universo Alterno, Personajes Originales (uno quizá), tal vez algo de sangre, depresiones, cítricos y esas cosas... y VD (para quienes no han visto "_Sayonara! Zetsubou Sensei_", significa Violencia Doméstica). Por mencionar algo.****

Pareja:

Principalmente Hitoshi/Brooklyn, así que no es necesario ponerle mucha cabeza o patas al resto porque no tiene nada.****

Música:

Si, podrían escuchar "Sins of Idealism" de After Forever, "ET CETERA" de ONE OK ROCK, "Can't be saved" de Senses Fail... no sé XD, quizá incluso "Something Rotten" o algo así de Placebo. 

--

****

Notas:

Por los momentos traigo este pequeño fic Hitoshi/Brooklyn antes de publicar "Inori" porque no me salía la idea de ese fic por más cosas que tuviera en la cabeza. Ando mal. Ya no me interesa nada y ya no quiero nada XD solo escribir, dibujar, regresar a ser como era antes. Este fic contiene mucha violencia, no muy gráfica pero si deja el corazón chiquito, más que todo es maltrato emocional, este será el reemplazo de "Happy Side of Pain" que la he dejado discontinuada, no tiene futuro, no sé la verdad... por cierto, es un ONE-SHOT.

Y si, la vida de Brooklyn me parece que siempre es una tragedia, por eso es mi consentido precioso 8'D. Lo lamento por quienes no piensan así pero tengo mis razones para creerlo.

--

****

Sobre el Personaje Original:

Verán un poco más de Echo en "Inori". Por cierto, hice menor a Broo pero en Inori... ah que va, ya lo leerán XD.

--

****

Capítulo Único: Welcome to my Truth.

__

(Bienvenido a mi Verdad)

**__**

"¿Sabes por qué las flores se marchitan?"

Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas en sus ojos así que las dejó caer libremente y sin más remedio abrazó al hombre que tenía a su lado. La lluvia rociaba suavemente el ambiente frío y le recordaban a un vídeo de música que le gustaba. ¿Cómo es que estas cosas pasaban en la vida real? Sintió cómo el otro sacaba una sombrilla y los cubría a ambos. Miró nuevamente a la gente alrededor, no eran muchos pero era bueno saber que al menos por cortesía habían asistido... De nueva cuenta escuchó al sacerdote que predicaba la palabra y se tapó los oídos, no quería escucharlo o más bien no le parecía interesante, ni siquiera creía en esas cosas. Y entonces la realidad le golpeó el rostro nuevamente cuando vio los ataúdes en el suelo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

Había intentado ser fuerte, de verdad que lo había intentado pero después de todo lo que había sucedido no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste, más bien estaba triste porque de cualquier manera esas personas que estaban en los ataúdes le habían dado la vida. Sintió como otra persona le tocaba el hombro y lo miró, era su amigo Echo acompañado de Kai y Yuriy. Sus miradas eran de indulgencia como demostrando su pésame, lo cual Brooklyn agradeció asintiendo débilmente a lo que Hitoshi tomó una de las manos del joven de ojos turquesa y la estrechó en señal de fortaleza.

Escuchó una bendición final y vio desde su posición y mientras estrujaba la mano de Hitoshi el cómo bajaban a esas personas seis pies bajo tierra, se mordía los labios para no seguir llorando. Estaba contento, de verdad que sí... pero no entendía la tristeza y el dolor, solamente lo sentía. Tomó dos rosas rojas de un arreglo que alguien había llevado y las arrojó al agujero mientras esas personas regresaban a donde pertenecían: la tierra. En sus 16 años de vida no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento pero entonces ahí se colaba la tristeza.

Los ayudantes del campo santo palearon la tierra sobre el agujero hasta que estuvo lleno. Vio cómo la gente se saludaba, la muerte siempre reunía a las familias. El sacerdote se le acercó y lo observó de pies a cabeza antes de extenderle la mano, mano que no estrechó y en lugar de eso se aferró más a su tutor quien por cortesía le dio la mano al clérigo.

- Mi más sentido pésame. Ésta criatura necesita de la guía del Señor, no dude en llevarlo al templo para que encuentre su propósito.

- Muchas gracias padre, pero no obligaré a este joven a nada si él no lo desea así.

- Es solamente una sugerencia.

Su mano fue a los cabellos del muchacho para acariciarlos, Brooklyn sollozó fuertemente.

- ¡Aléjese!

Le amenazó, el hombre de Dios quitó su mano con tranquilidad y se despidió con cortesía.

- Brooklyn no seas descortés, él solamente hace lo que puede.

- Entonces... ¡qué se quede callado!

Dijo muy molesto, alegando internamente a que ese hombre no sabía lo feliz que se encontraba. Su "familia" se despidió amablemente en medio de la tristeza y de la lluvia que arreciaba, eran hipócritas, después de esto ninguno de ellos se haría cargo de él y no precisamente porque no pudieran. Sus amigos mayores, Echo y Kai y su compañero de clases Yuriy aún esperaban para poder abrazarlo y brindarle sus condolencias, como sucedió momentos después.

- Brooklyn cuentas con nosotros.

Le dijo Echo, quien apenas le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro pero le pasaba por dos años.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

Dijo él en medio del terrible sentimiento que era infelicidad y el mayor éxtasis que hubiera sentido. Kai y Yuriy estaban un poco serios pero así eran ellos.

Sus amigos se marcharon y se quedó solo con su tutor en medio de la lluvia y frente a la ahora tumba de sus progenitores. Sus ojos aún derramaban lágrimas.

- Hitoshi...

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Podemos comer un helado?

- Claro, lo que tú quieras.

Lo tomó de la mano, estaba tembloroso y frío, podía sentir una venda en la muñeca de ese muchacho rozar con su mano por el movimiento. Era el tercer día que tenía de conocerlo pero al parecer el joven estimaba mucho el que alguien estuviera junto a él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto en su auto negro y dejó que el otro entrara, así mismo entró él y encendió el motor.

- Oye, no has desayunado, ¿por qué no desayunas primero?

- Solamente quiero un helado, de menta, por favor.

El joven jugaba con sus manos, parecía intranquilo.

- Está bien.

Le contestó y se dirigieron a la heladería. No era que en verdad quisiera un helado porque hacía frío pero si el otro lo quería no se lo negaría, si eso lo hacía feliz por qué no cumplírselo. Lo veía comer el helado lentamente. Las mangas de su traje estaban arrolladas y ahora podía ver claramente las vendas alrededor de las muñecas del otro que ya no sollozaba solamente probaba el helado con su lengua. Mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Brooklyn Masefield.

Ahora estaba bajo su cuidado luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de aviación la semana pasada. Había encontrado al muchacho solitario en la casona en la que vivía con sus padres, vistiendo un traje formal negro y corbata, sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras esperaba a que sus padres volvieran del último viaje de negocios que habían tenido. El joven pensaba que quizá se habían retrasado, por eso mantenía su teléfono móvil encendido a su lado, más cuando se enteró de la noticia su rostro se apagó y sus manos empezaron a temblar, él sostenía que estaba contento.

No sabía exactamente por qué.

Llegaron a la casona de nuevo y entraron, era un lugar muy solitario y amplio. Brooklyn aún terminaba su cono de helado, se sentó frente a él en un sofá y lo observó.

- ¿Brooklyn?

- ¿Sí, Hitoshi?

- ¿Quieres hablar de tus padres?

El joven miró hacia arriba mientras probaba de nuevo el helado que empezaba a derretirse.

- Pues... ellos me llevaban a comer helado cuando era pequeño. De menta.

Dijo mientras sonreía y mostraba el cono casi terminado.

- Eran personas muy ocupadas, casi nunca estaban conmigo.

Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos. Hitoshi aún no lograba comprenderlo, aún parecía en shock pero estaba muy calmado. Observó cómo las vendas en las muñecas del otro se manchaban con sangre fresca, se alarmó un poco pero trató de no asustar al otro.

- Oye, Broo...

- ¿Sí?

- Esas vendas están sangrando.

El otro miró constatando el hecho. Suspiró con nostalgia.

- Me las iré a cambiar, de todas maneras debo curarme de nuevo.

De forma seria y luego de terminar de comer su cono se dirigió a su cuarto, Hitoshi lo seguía.

- No es necesario que vengas, ¿sabías?

- Quiero asegurarme que no es nada grave.

Brooklyn entró a su habitación y sentándose sobre su cama se quitó las vendas con cuidado, mostrando cortaduras y marcas muy feas de haber sido atado o algo así, algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- La última vez que papá y mamá estuvieron en casa... ellos me...

Trataba de hacer memoria pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cálidas que resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas. No sabía cómo continuar, frotó sus ojos con fuerza y rabia, sonrió levemente.

- Es muy tonto... ahora ya no soy su juguete.

Hitoshi tomó con suavidad las muñecas del otro que se quejó incómodo.

- ¿Sabes? Mis padres eran unos bastardos sin corazón, unos sádicos enfermos mentales... Tras esa fachada de gente respetada y reconocida no eran más que mis verdugos.

- ¿Qué dices?

Brooklyn miró con ojos de nostalgia en los ojos de su tutor y le sonrió.

- No me crees, ¿verdad?

Se soltó del agarre del otro y buscó su botiquín en el armario. Sacando agua oxigenada una pomada y vendas de gasa nuevas. El otro lo observó mientras se atendía a sí mismo con normalidad, como si eso fuera cosa de siempre.

- Es normal, la gente no lo cree. Ya me pasó mientras trataba de denunciarlos para que me llevaran a un orfanato. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que estar con ellos.

- Dijiste que nunca estaban contigo.

- _Casi nunca_.

Corrigió el menor mientras terminaba con el vendaje de su muñeca izquierda para luego acercarse y quitarse el saco y los zapatos para acostarse en su cama. Emitiendo un quejido suave ante el dolor en su espalda, lo tenía desde hace un par de semanas, Hitoshi lo miraba de forma seria.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que los señores Masefield...?

La risa animada de Brooklyn y un nuevo quejido de dolor mientras se acomodaba lo confundieron un poco más. El muchacho estaba ahora boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

- Si, no me creas si no quieres, no tengo por qué mentir... ellos ya no están, ya no me pueden hacer nada.

- ¿Te castigarían si me dijeras esto en otra situación?

El joven suspiró.

- No solamente eso, ven. Siéntate.

Palpó a su lado y el mayor se sentó y observó la habitación.

- Pero yo conocí a tus padres... ¿recuerdas a mi hermano? Siempre le llevaban un regalo cada vez que nos visitaban. ¿Recuerdas? Yo tenía quince cuando tú tenías solamente cinco. En realidad eras tú quien no socializaba con la gente. No sé en qué cosas te metes pero no culpes a alguien más de tu desgracia.

- Debería haber ganado un Oscar, ¿no crees?

Rió tristemente antes de dejar algunas lagrimas silenciosas resbalar por su rostro hacia la almohada. Se volteó boca arriba y lanzaba un quejido más mientras miraba el techo blanco con estrellas que se iluminaban en la noche.

- De todas maneras ya sé que no te interesa. Puedes pensar lo que desees... pero antes piensa en lo que te he dicho.

- No tengo más que pensar, además parecía que sufrías mucho ahora durante el entierro.

- Claro, estaba recordando los momentos que viví a su lado... Eso me ponía más triste pero ¿sabes?...

Lo miró fijamente con sus ojos turquesa y luego los cerró.

- No... olvídalo. Ya me afirmaste que de cualquier manera no me crees.

- Es que...

Hitoshi no sabía exactamente qué pensar, esos señores parecían adorar a su hijo y cuidarlo en todo momento.

- ¿Qué más prueba quieres?

Le preguntó Brooklyn algo aburrido, aún estaba a tiempo de ser adoptado por una buena familia si se deshacía de ese tutor.

- Ya, lo tengo... ¿quieres saber qué drogas ponían en mi cuerpo?

- Brooklyn... es que yo...

- O quizá quieres saber lo que me pasaba si lloraba...

El mayor no sabía qué decir.

- Quizá quieras saber cómo inauguró mi padre mi adolescencia...

No tenía palabras, no sabía qué pensar.

- La verdad, señor Kinomiya es que yo no era hijo legítimo de mi padre. Mi madre era una adolescente muy pobre que fue violada un trágico día. Luego de eso y mientras ella estaba embarazada y trabajando conoció a mi padre mientras él hacía un viaje de negocios en Alemania y mi padre se enamoró de ella... Más él no me quería pero mi madre deseaba tenerme.

Miró con sus ojos profundos al mayor y continuó.

- En fin, mi madre dio a luz y al poco tiempo ellos se casaron. Sin embargo mi madre se volvió una persona irreconocible con el tiempo, siempre cedía a los caprichos de ese hombre al que llamé "padre"... él siempre me detestó y hacía lo posible por causarme dolor. Según él yo debía sufrir lo que mi madre había sufrido por culpa de mi nacimiento.

Sonrió suavemente y tomó una estrella de peluche que estaba en su cama, abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente.

- Cuando tenía cuatro años mi madre cambió completamente conmigo y se volvió de un temperamento parecido al de ese hombre. Por mi culpa ella no disfrutó de su juventud ya que tenía solamente 16 años cuando le sucedió eso... así que en lugar de darme en adopción me tomaron como su juguete.

Suspiró antes de continuar, el otro parecía atento a lo que él decía.

- En público ellos hacían como sí me sobreprotegieran pero cuando estabamos solos en casa... la vida era un poco... hostil y difícil. Cuando era pequeño me maltrataban mucho emocionalmente, pero al menos no hicieron mucho para que la gente no se enterara... imagina... recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco e iba al jardín de niños una vez nos pidieron que dibujáramos a nuestra familia y lo hice, la profesora entregó los dibujos en la reunión de padres al final del año escolar, ellos lo recibieron, claro.

Sus uñas se hundieron en la piel de una de sus manos mientras que con la otra apretaba la estrella contra su pecho. Hitoshi notaba que del esfuerzo la sangre brotó un poco en sus muñecas.

- Y cuando estuvimos todos en casa lo primero que mi padre hizo fue romper el dibujo frente a mí mientras yo comía un helado de menta. Puedes revisar en ese escritorio...

Dijo señalando el escritorio viejo que tenía en el cuarto.

- Mis trabajos, reportes de notas y dibujos al azar están ahí.

Hitoshi se levantó aún mirando al chico cuyos ojos estaban rojos y abrió la primera gaveta encontrando un montón de papeles rotos y ajados, tomó un trozo incrédulo observando las notas sobresalientes del menor. Abrió la otra gaveta encontrando los solitarios trozos de un dibujo, podía distinguir entre los pedazos a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos verdes y en medio de ellos un niñito muy feliz de cabellos naranja y ojos celestes.

**__**

"Las flores se marchitan cuando las descuidas y las pisoteas"

Volteó a mirar a Brooklyn quien observaba a un punto ciego en el techo. Se quedó de pie frente a la cama.

- Por eso cuando tenía once me escapé de casa, tenía una quemadura en la mano... sin embargo cuando les dije a las enfermeras en el hospital quién era yo, y quienes eran mis padres no me creyeron, así que los llamaron... y ellos llegaron a traerme alegando que yo me había quemado por accidente mientras jugaba. Temía por mí mismo cuando llegamos a casa...

Pausó.

- Hace dos años conocí un orfanato donde tenían a muchachos como yo. También me escapé... pero...

Sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro pálido que enrojecía, entonces se volteó para darle la espalda a su tutor incrédulo, sollozando como quien no quiere que lo oigan y está muy asustado, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras abrazaba la estrella a su pecho.

- Luego de eso ya no intenté nada... era inútil. Y entonces la semana pasada decidí que sería un buen niño para que no me hicieran nada... sería un buen niño, ya no quería desobedecer, ya no quería poner resistencia solamente quería que me trataran como cualquier muchacho de mi edad que tiene la dicha de tener a sus padres. Por eso los esperaba con ansias...

Hitoshi lo miraba y no lo creía... esos señores eran unas buenas personas... desde que los había conocido. ¿Cómo era posible? Vio cómo el adolescente se levantó con cuidado emitiendo un quejido de dolor al apoyarse con sus muñecas. Ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas y le sonreía.

- Pero ahora ya no están, ya no me tengo que preocupar por esas cosas...

Un bostezo largo sonó en el cuarto.

- Por fin podré dormir tranquilo y saber que estaré bien al día siguiente.

Celebró el muchacho dándole su mejor sonrisa a Hitoshi, quien al mismo tiempo le sonrió.

Pobre chico... era muy lindo, quizá solamente necesitaba cariño y algo de atención.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a lo que el otro respondió con un sonido de sorpresa y un sonrojo.

- Solamente descansa Brooklyn. Avísame si tienes hambre o quieres algo.

- Gracias Hitoshi.

Dijo acostándose de nuevo y emitiendo un quejido de dolor al haber olvidado su espalda.

- Por cierto, Hitoshi...

- ¿Sí?

Lo pensó de nuevo antes de pedirlo.

- Nada, está bien...

Le sonrió y trató de dormir.

-X-

El sonido de besos húmedos provenía de la habitación del joven.

- Hitoshi... detente...

Le dijo una vez más antes de romper en llanto, el otro abandonó entonces su cuello. Mirando en los ojos del otro fijamente. Su mano limpiando las lágrimas.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

- Tengo miedo...

Le dijo con vergüenza, la verdad es que quería mucho a su tutor pero estas cosas le traían recuerdos muy malos. ¿Acaso lo había omitido? Llevaban casi seis meses juntos y dos de finalmente admitir que el hombre le gustaba. Sus manos fueron hacia su pecho a abotonar los dos botones que el otro había deshecho y cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

- Está bien solamente podemos dormir juntos... como siempre.

- Eso me parece bien.

Dijo aliviado el muchacho, se cambió en la oscuridad y mientras el otro iba a tomar agua, está bien, ahora le contaría eso... quizá nunca sería así de íntimo con alguien... quizá...

Se recostó en la cama grande y se cubrió con una sábana a pesar de ser verano, el otro entraba de nuevo al cuarto mientras se deshacía de su camisa y pantalones. A Brooklyn aún le daba vergüenza verlo casi desnudo, él mismo no se dejaba ver pero tenía una razón. Dejó que el otro se acostara a su lado y lo abrazó, el calor del cuerpo del otro era tranquilizador.

- Hitoshi, ¿sabes?...

- ¿si?

- Es que... no puedo dejar que me hagas... que nosotros... no puedo dejar que "_me lo hagas_"...

Dijo en extremo apenado y temeroso de que el hombre lo fuera a abandonar o a decirle algo. A cambio de eso su cabello fue acariciado.

- Hitoshi...

- Dime...

- Hay algo... que quizá nunca te conté... quizá lo olvidé, no es que lo quiera recordar pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas...

Suspiró antes de empezar a contar su historia nuevamente, se acomodó contra el pecho amplio del otro y comenzó.

- Cuando tenía catorce años mi padre decidió que era hora de que sufriera así como mi madre... entonces verás... aunque tu me hicieras eso... no sería mi primera vez...

Hitoshi no podía digerir propiamente las palabras del otro muchacho.

- ¿Qué dices?

Brooklyn tenía miedo, parecía molesto.

- Esto... una noche después de que cumplí mis catorce años mi padre estaba furioso, y me encerró en mi cuarto desde que llegué de clases, mi madre hacía algunas compras pero ella era cómplice también... acababan de regresar de Rusia... Entonces esa noche mi padre entró a mi cuarto vistiendo solamente su bata y cerró la puerta con llave.

Suspiró tratando de no llorar.

- Me dijo que era hora de que tuviera idea de lo que mi madre había sufrido por mi culpa... y él... bueno... él _me lo hizo_. Él abusó de mí, el dolor era terrible, era tan grande en mi interior... y había sangre _ahí_ después... tenía moretones en mis piernas y en el resto de mi cuerpo marcas rojizas. Estaba muy apenado... lloré mucho y lloré por días...

A Hitoshi le hervía la sangre y la verdad estaba confundido pero abrazó al muchacho que aún se aguantaba las lágrimas.

- Desde entonces él lo hacía regularmente, para que yo no olvidara el motivo por el cual debía sufrir... por eso es que me aterra cuando alguien me toca así... nunca ha habido más que dolor cuando me hacía _eso_...

Comentó muy apenado.

- No te preocupes, si no quieres hacerlo está bien... yo no quiero obligarte sólo quiero que te sientas bien.

- ¿_Eso_ se puede sentir bien?

- Claro, cuando la gente se ama mucho lo hace y lo disfruta.

- Si tan solo tú me enseñaras...

Dijo sin pensarlo en realidad, sonrojándose mucho.

- La verdad es que tampoco quiero que mires mi cuerpo...

Dijo avergonzado de nuevo.

- ¿Pero por qué? Ambos somos hombres, digo, es normal.

- Es que... Hitoshi... te asquearás y luego ya no me querrás tocar.

Soltó de manera seca y triste, el otro aún tenía una enorme interrogante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó claramente confundido. El de ojos turquesa jugó con sus dedos en el pecho del otro.

- ¿No te preguntas por qué siempre duermo con pijama o por qué nunca me desabrocho la camisa o no dejo que me veas cuando me baño?

- Pues pensaba que era porque hacía frío o te gustaban los pijamas.

Dijo pensativo el mayor.

- Nada de eso... me avergüenza porque tengo cicatrices horribles en mi abdomen y sobre todo en la espalda, cicatrices de quemaduras, mutilaciones no muy serias... pero son muchas y te dará asco cuando las veas... los chicos en la escuela me tenían miedo cuando usábamos las duchas y notaban mis cicatrices...

Dijo triste y con algo de apatía.

**__**

"Pero... ¿sabes? Incluso de un tallo seco puede nacer una rosa..."

- Te preocupas por nada, Brooklyn.

Diciendo eso y con un ágil movimiento dejó al otro muchacho bajo su cuerpo, sus labios rozaron los del otro. Se irguió para sentarse en las piernas del otro aún sin apoyar todo su peso, sus manos deshicieron cada botón de la camisa de pijama del joven que no se negó. Descubrió su pecho con muchas cicatrices, sobre todo cerca de su ombligo, Brooklyn había volteado su cabeza hacia un lado y cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos.

Ciertamente poseía muchas marcas, muchas cicatrices por todo su abdomen plano y delicado pero eran las cicatrices más bellas que hubiese visto en su vida porque estaban en el cuerpo de su pequeño amado y él se encargaría de curarlas con el tiempo y con su cariño.

Hitoshi le tomó el rostro e inclinándose invadió sus labios salvajemente haciendo gemir al más chico que sintió la lengua del mayor colarse dentro y luchar con la suya. Obviamente él perdió la batalla. Se sintió ahogar y lo alejó un poco con sus manos para respirar. El otro se concentró entonces en acariciar el pecho y plantar besos pequeños por la piel descubierta, concentrándose en uno de los pezones del muchacho, que gimió al sentir sus dientes jugando con la piel sensible.

- ¿Te gusta eso?

El muchacho asintió nervioso y gimió de nueva cuenta cuando su otra tetilla fue torturada por los dedos de su tutor mientras éste succionaba la otra. Se sentía sucio, muy sucio... pero su cuerpo ardía como nunca pensó que sería posible.

Ahora una de las traviesas manos de Hitoshi estaban sobre su miembro y dentro de los pantalones y su ropa interior, se estremeció ante el tacto, apretó sus piernas con fuerza y sollozó recordando que eso le dolería luego. Los labios ahora cerca de su oreja hablaron.

- No temas, seré gentil, todo estará bien.

Dijo suavemente para luego erguirse y quitarle el resto de ropa al joven que se estremecía con los sollozos que dejaba salir.

- Solamente hazlo...

Le dijo a Hitoshi y como solía hacerlo cuando su padre se lo ordenaba, abrió sus piernas de par en par mientras lágrimas resbalaban. Solamente quería que terminara en su cara o sobre él como siempre lo hacía. El hombre mayor se despojó de su ropa interior y reveló su intimidad, Brooklyn se asustó un poco más porque era más grande que la de su padre pero aún así dejó sus piernas abiertas.

- Por favor...

Le suplicó el menor, no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

- Espera... si no quieres hacerlo estará bien...

El hombre mayor se colocó entonces a gatas sobre él, el adolescente ya estaba muy confundido pero sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Hitoshi sonrió ante el desconcierto del otro y se apoyó suavemente sobre las piernas del otro, tomando el miembro mediano del otro que gimió inconscientemente.

- ¿Hitoshi?

Abrió un poco más las piernas y lentamente se colocó sobre el miembro del chico que jadeó cuando se sintió entrar en el mayor. Ojos marrones cerrados en concentración, una sonrisa en la cara y la sensación de un poco de dolor y extrañeza, nunca había sentido eso, era sumamente nuevo para su cuerpo el sentir la intromisión. Jadeó con fuerza cuando estuvo sentado por completo sobre el vientre del otro que estaba completamente sonrojado y sin saber qué hacer.

- Hitoshi... ¿qué haces?

- Quiero que sepas que también me puedes hacer sentir bien... de esta manera.

Dijo moviendo un poco las caderas sin estar aún totalmente convencido de lo que decía pero sabiendo que podía alcanzar un placer inmenso de esta manera también, sus manos vagaron por el pecho del más joven antes de desatar su cabello de la coleta que siempre ocupaba y dejar caer libremente sus cabellos. Jadeó cuando decidió moverse y dejarse caer suavemente de nuevo, escuchando un nuevo gemido de apreciación del de cabellos naranja, unas manos estaban ahora sobre sus caderas, acariciando sus piernas.

- No es necesario... que continúes... Hitoshi...

Le dijo de forma entrecortada a lo que el otro tomó una de esas manos pequeñas y la besó para luego introducir el dedo índice del otro en su boca y rodar sus caderas firmemente, haciendo que el otro ahogara un gemido. Sabía lo que lograba en el joven y sonrió antes de lamer completamente el dedo medio del otro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Hitoshi...

- Dime lo que sientes...

Suspiró el mayor mientras abandonaba la mano de Brooklyn y apoyaba sus manos al lado de la cabeza del otro, moviéndose en un ritmo más rápido, aguantando cada estocada y suspirando, deseando sentir más, no era tan malo después de todo o era quizá que el miembro del otro no era considerablemente grande. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, sus caderas marcaban el ritmo, el otro estaba casi inmóvil solamente gimiendo. Él trataba de encontrar su punto.

- Estás caliente... muy caliente... en tu interior...

- Sigue... dime qué sientes...

Una de Hitoshi fue hacia uno de los pequeños pezones del otro, estimulándolo de nueva cuenta.

- Es estrecho...

Gimió el más chico, su mano jugando con su otro pezón, Hitoshi detuvo su movimiento para besarlo profundamente, nunca había estado tan encendido en su vida.

- ¿No te estoy lastimando?

Preguntó en un susurro a lo que el mayor negó con la cabeza y regresó a su posición sentado y apoyándose en el pecho pequeño para que el joven pudiera observar su orgullosa erección que pedía ser acariciada.

Casi como sabiendo la mano pequeña tomó el miembro potente del otro y lo acarició suavemente. Sacando un gemido del otro, eso era bueno: su tutor se sentía bien, no quería que sufriera lo que él. Escuchó un jadeo pesado y vio como la espalda del otro se arqueaba y lo mismo se repetía insistentemente, podía ver cómo lágrimas se formaban en los ojos cerrados del mayor y se asustó un poco.

- ¿Hitoshi?

Jadeó, acariciando el miembro para llamar su atención pero el otro parecía ensimismado en lo que hacía y solamente jadeaba en voz baja.

- Así... un poco más...

Se movía muy rápido, su propio placer era increíble, su miembro estaba tan cálido dentro del cuerpo del otro, no sabía cómo eso se podía sentir bien, no quería hacerse adicto al cuerpo del mayor. En lugar de pensar tanto usó sus dos manos para acariciar el miembro del otro, molestando la punta, sabiendo que le daría mucho placer.

- Brooklyn...

Escuchaba su nombre en jadeos apasionados, el calor en sus cuerpos era sobrecogedor. El cuerpo del otro empezaba a temblar, Brooklyn acariciaba con más insistencia.

- Me... me vendré...

Anunció agitado Hitoshi, moviéndose un par de veces más antes de quedarse completamente sentado sobre el otro, arqueando su espalda se vino en las manos, el pecho y hasta llegar un poco al rostro sonrojado del otro que enseguida se vino en el interior del otro, su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentir al otro apretarlo y llevarlo al clímax.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue asfixia cuando el peso muerto de su tutor cayó sobre él, sus brazos lo rodearon débilmente, ambos estaban jadeantes, los ojos enrojecidos de Hitoshi cerrados y el miembro del más joven aún en su interior.

- Te amo.

Escuchó Brooklyn en su oído. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, su corazón se estrujó.

- Yo también te amo...

Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, el mayor movió sus caderas dejando salir suavemente la erección que desaparecía con lentitud, sintió un poco de esa semilla cálida resbalar de su interior, para ambos había sido la primera vez. Brooklyn se estremeció al sentirse salir del otro, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible, sobre todo esa parte.

Hitoshi se acostó sobre su espalda y el de cabello naranja se aferró a su pecho, observó entonces un poco de su semen en la mejilla del muchacho, usó su lengua para limpiarlo.

- Hitoshi...

- Dime

- Gracias por enseñarme, la próxima vez te dejaré que lo hagas, sólo dame un poco de tiempo, ¿está bien?

Preguntó con inocencia, suspirando luego de que los espasmos en su cuerpo se calmaran. El mayor sonrió y lamió los labios del otro pidiendo acceso el cual le fue concedido. Acarició la espalda del menor, notando muchas mas cicatrices como de cincho o incluso látigo, prefirió no hablar o preguntar.

- Por supuesto, el tiempo que quieras.

Le dijo suavemente luego de romper el beso. Recibió una sonrisa pura y cansada.

**__**

"Así como ha florecido mi amor por ti"

La verdad no siempre tenía que ser tan mala después de todo.

****

FIN

"Waratte, waratte, hana wo sakasete yo!"

El primer OP de Junjou Romantica me inspiró mucho para esas frases cortas XD ("Sonríe, sonríe y haz que las flores nazcan", algo así LOL), a propósito que mencioné un vídeo de música al principio y me refiero al vídeo de "November Rain" de Guns 'n Roses :'D una pieza de arte si me lo permiten :3. Las canciones... que marcan la vida de uno...

A ver, esto es como un prefacio antes de "Inori" y es que no sé hasta donde llegar cuando escribo :/, 5,000 palabras me salen muy fáciles si estoy triste X'D... como en este, más o menos. Por cierto... Katja, ¿Cuenta esto como GALLETAS? ¡X'D!...


End file.
